One Night
by CsillaDream
Summary: One time of being pulled away from a heartbreaking sight leads to one night that Allen Walker may just find love in another heartbroken teen and out of love finally with his ex-boyfriend. AU / eventual LAVEN
1. Chapter 1

**Csilla: 2014 seems to be my year for new stories ;w; which is both a good thing. And a bad thing. Good 'cause everyone gets new cute fics with these adorable couples. Bad 'cause I have previous chapter-fics that need updates D:**

**I. JUST. CANNOT. WIN.**

**2013 = writer's block**

**2014 = new fic ideas-galore!**

**Anyways~ enjoy! :D**

( - - - - )

"It's over, Allen…" That smooth familiar voice echoed in the empty hallways of their high school and even now almost a year later; it was still there in Allen's head. Followed by the memory of a retreating back - the back of the raven he had fallen in love with and dated for years.

Months after the break-up, the young Brit moved away; all thanks to his guardian, Cross who couldn't stay in one place. Those damn debt collectors. Regardless, a year later Allen found himself walking the streets of a place he used to call _home_ - mentally noting how nothing seemed to have changed. And if he wasn't mistaken: his old high school was nearby; glancing around silver eyes caught sight of the street leading to it and against his mind's better judgement: he walked down it. He was nearing the building when students started piling out from the gates; Allen turned slightly from fear of being recognized before mentally scolding himself - he only wanted one person not to recognize him.

Silver glancing up just in time to see _him_ walking out of the gate. Yu Kanda walking with another person. A boy with a wide grin and only because the two had been together for so long that the Brit could even see the small twitch of a smile on his ex-boyfriend's face. Allen swallowed back all the building anxiety inside him before he felt himself pulled away from the sight of the two. He was dragged away quickly and finally when Kanda and the other boy were several yards behind him did Allen's brain process that someone was literally pulling him away. Silver orbs glanced over to see bright red, sticking out of a black and green headband that barely hid the black eye patch over the owner's right eye. Settling for letting himself be lead away, he could feel the tears well up at the burned image of the wide smile on, who he could only guess as, Kanda's boyfriend's face and the small micro-smile on his ex's face. Of course Kanda had moved on - why wouldn't he?

And due to his whole reason for visiting this town, he couldn't very well hop on a train out of here - Neah Walker, his only living uncle was living in this town and the young Brit was eager to meet him but Neah wasn't going to be home until tomorrow.

A pained smile, "Even after all this time, I can't stop," his voice breaking, "can't s-stop ho-hoping..." The stranger slowed them both to a stop before Allen was staring at his green-eyed savior (of sorts), who turned asking: "You're Allen, aren't ya?"

"Huh?" The Brit stared in disbelief as he searched his memory for this redhead but came up empty-handed; sensing the other's obvious confusion, the redhead laughed: "I saw photos of you at Lena's house..."

"Lenalee?" The white-haired reminisced the memories of his best friend, who had done pretty much everything possible to help Allen get over Kanda; sadly it only worked when he wasn't around the Japanese teen.

"Well, try not to space out... You'll catch a cold next time in this cold weather," The redhead left with a short salute of his fingers, leaving Allen alone again; when something cold and wet touched his nose, he remembered it was snowing flurries and decided he might as well head back to the hotel room he had booked for himself.

He ignored the strange looks he received; after all he was a kid with white hair and a scar that marred most of the left side of his face. He stuffed his face into his coat as he walked onto the only opened elevator so he could quickly get to his room. Allen glanced up only to lock gazes with his one and only ex-boyfriend, who seemed on his way into the very elevator Allen was currently in.

"Moy-Allen...?" The Japanese teen still looked the same as the white-haired teen remembered; same long raven hair tied back like a samurai, same unreadable expression. Everything. Silver pools tore themselves away as he softly chanted "please close... please close," repeatedly until a slightly louder click announced the doors had done just that.

Allen let out a sigh of relief of dodging that awkward bullet; "You sure its okay to leave him hanging like that?" A voice spoke up within the small space causing the Brit to jump a little and turn to see the redhead from before cocking his head towards the door, "He seemed surprised to see you, after all..."

Turning away, "It's f-fine... we used to date,"

"Ah... ex-boyfriends suck... especially the ones that dump you," The redhead muttered as he leaned against the metal walls of the elevator; silver eyes found themselves drawn over as feelings of empathy washed over him.

"Guess you were dumped recently," His voice was soft; Allen was sure it was obvious that he was in a similar boat.

The redhead shifted his weight a little, "if you call 'recently' being dumped six months ago... then yeah," - Or the same boat!

"A year, pretty much for myself..."

"Still not over him, huh?"

"Thought I was..."

"Same here,"

Glancing down at his feet, the Brit asked: "Why did you pull me away from the school earlier?"

The redhead seemed hesitant to respond but after clearing his throat, he replied with his own question: "Was it bad to pull you away?"

Allen shook his head slowly; for some reason he felt relief when the red-haired stranger tore him away from the sight of Kanda and his new boyfriend. A noise to his right directed his attention right back to the redhead, who cleared his throat before muttering: "To answer your question, I kinda used you since my ex-boyfriend had been harassing me about not being over him... And when I saw that look," green meeting pools of silver, "that look in your eye, I was glad you tagged along... sorry," He spoke the last word with a small chuckle in his voice.

"So you grabbed me to prove to your ex that you were over him even though you're not," The numbers continued to slowly increase with each floor they passed; in a few floors, Allen would need to get off...

Scratching the back of his head, the redhead replied: "Yeah... again, I'm sorry for just grabbing you like that..." causing the Brit to shake his head commenting, "You did me a favor, actually... It looked like my ex had gotten a new boyfriend," with a pained smile.

"So, would you mind if I pulled you away tonight?" The redhead asked as the doors opened and he moved to stand in the entrance before turning around.

Crossing his arms across his chest, "Why?" Allen didn't want to admit that the thought alone was somehow comforting and forced warmth all over his body.

Clearing his throat again, the stranger mumbled: "Well... Earlier today, Tyki, my ex called my bluff - he said I should just invite my boyfriend that I claim to have to the Christmas party they're having tonight... _Please_, it'll just be a bunch of my classmates..."

"Will Kanda Yuu be there?" Shifting uncomfortably, Allen did his best not to met those green eyes before him but did see the slight nod before its source sighed, "Yeah... your ex-boyfriend will be there... with Alma, his new boyfriend..."

His head almost spun off as the Brit turned to met the eyes he was previous avoiding, "H-How d-did y-you k-know?"

"Lena's photos... That's how I knew your name was Allen,"

"Then what's yours? If you're asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend, I should know your name, at the very least..."

Grinning, "Its Lavi,"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," sighing, "but what time tonight?" Any other time, Allen would have declined politely but something about today - about Lavi - argued with that part of him.

The redhead stepped back from the entrance, "I'll pick you up at seven in the lobby~" and with that the elevator doors closed; the Brit pressed the button for his floor. A few moments the doors opened back up two floor later and Allen still couldn't believe he had actually agreed to something like that. Agreed to go along with a stranger. A stranger who knew him based off photos that were likely over a year old. Despite half of him crying in utter surprise, the other half was warm as a thought played its part of Allen's mind: _Maybe it was a good thing I came early..._

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Originally, this was going to be a one-shot for Christmas buuuuu~ut as I was writing - more and more ideas came to my mind. And thus, this will be a short multi-chapter fic~ ****And for the record, I don't ship/support: Yullen or Lucky! ene (gomen~ I strangely ship DeakTyki tho but that's all Elvira Rayne's fault) XD**

**Anyways~ anyone curious how the night will go? :3**

**Expect a chapter closer to February/some time in February~ :p**


	2. Announcement

**On Thursday night at about ten after ten,**

**my stepdad died &I've been pretty out of it.**

* * *

**Illusions:**

_I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be delayed but there is a chance - I do have it outlined so it really just needs to be fleshed out. I really do apologize for this and I'm not sure when the new chapter will come out and I hope you'll be patient with me._

**Promises:**

_Now I've started writing the new chapter and much like my other Graysu fic, the update will be delayed and much like the previous: I don't know for how long._

**Six Degrees of Separation:**

_I am honestly working hard on this - trying to flesh out the ideas I have but with the recent death, I'm way too out of it to focus on it like I was._

**In My World:**

_A second chapter for this is half-done but (yeah, there's a 'but' sadly) like mentioned for other fics, I have no idea when the new chapter will come out. I will do my best not to make anyone wait too long..._

**One Night:**

_I already mentioned in the A/N at the end of chapter one that readers should expect a new chapter closer to February (or sometime in that month) - that is especially true but I do want to share a little snippet with you: I have the whole second chapter outlined and partially written. So when everything settles to a more manageable level, you guys along with my other amazing reviewers/readers will be awarded with a new chapter for everything that is currently on-going!_

**Invisible:**

_I mentioned that you wouldn't have to wait long and until Thursday night, that fact still rang true - the fourth chapter is almost half written! So please I ask that you be patient with me while I'm trying to manage things in my life with my mom. _

* * *

**All my on-going fics will be on temporary hiatus (hopefully for not long)**

**until the memorial (on Tuesday) and life settles down...**

**I love you all for the support you've given me &even more so for**

**your patience with me when writer's block was harassing me...**

**p.s.**

**GaVy will be making an appearance in Illusions (as a dedication to my best friend)**

**p.s.s.**

**I will undoubtedly post one or more vent!fics to get out any crappy negative feelings I have - mostly so, I'm able to push things to settle in my life.**

**p.s.s.s.**

**I was debating on posting a ****_preview_**** of what I have for each but... I was pretty sure it would only make it harder to wait... especially for avid readers/reviewers of Illusions ( -whispers- it'll be pretty awesome ;D )**


	3. Chapter 2

( - - - - )

As seven rolled closer around, Allen shook his head in disbelief - he couldn't believe he was going out to a place where his ex-boyfriend would be with his new boyfriend. And to top it off, he was going _pretending_ to be Lavi's boyfriend. Maybe he didn't think this through - he would be seeing his old classmates under the guise of a white lie.

"What is wrong with me?" He sighed as he stepped onto the elevator; it wouldn't take very long for the metal cage to reach the lobby and even as it came to a stop on its way down, Allen knew he'd still be there on time. What he didn't know was why the newest addition in the cage hadn't said anything to him. Lavi stood, adorning no headband, with his hair falling haphazardly in different directions and wearing an orange scarf, a white jacket that hung slightly past his hip contrasting against the black jeans and boots he wore. For a moment, Allen wondered if maybe he should have wore something more casual - he deemed a light blue jacket over top a white button-up shirt and jeans worthy of tonight. He shrugged it off - it wasn't like this was real so it didn't matter. Right?

Glancing over, "So where's this Christmas party taking place?" his voice was softer than he expected it to be but now that it was out - there was no way to take it back.

No response until the elevator came to a stop at the bottom. The lobby, where Lavi stepped out and dramatically swung on the balls of his feet before greeting Allen: "Allen, what took you so long?"

One eyebrow twitched in disbelief as his mouth moved using as much sarcasm as he could muster in response: "Well, I was stuck in an elevator with some quiet creep..."

Despite the slight edge in his voice, the redhead merely laughed it off before motioning for Allen to follow; out into the cold weather, they began their trek with only small talk to keep their minds away from the inevitable: "Sucks it hasn't snowed yet, huh?" Lavi sighed as he stared out among the small flurries while keeping the pace with his companion.

"What are you talking about? Its snowing right now," Allen groaned; was he really going through with this? Surely their act was going to get seen through!

Opening his hand out in front of him, catching a few flakes, Lavi groaned: "But its not _really really_ snowing... only small particles of frozen water..."

Rolling his eyes, "That's what snow is, idiot..."

"...idiot rabbit..." Lavi breathed out causing the other to look over in curiosity before Lavi explained: "Its what those close to me... my friends call me when they want to call me an idiot... Just to make this act go over a little better," He quickly added the last part in one small breath.

A hum in recognition as Allen spoke: "Idiot rabbit, huh" before glancing over and chuckling, "It fits! And," groaning, "since we're on the terms of nicknames... I should mention one that all the guys referred to me as," pausing for a moment then finally breathing out: "...beansprout,"

Allen's head immediately hung as the awful nickname escaped his lips; why was he trying again? So Lavi could proof to Tyki that he was over him? What about him? Could he go along with the act to say that he was over Kanda - even though he wasn't and probably will never be.

The karaoke place was a ten minute walk and throughout the whole journey, they talked about themselves - mostly things the other should know so that there was no slip-ups. Allen learned that the redhead was a bit of a bookworm but still very much loved by his peers (minus those closely affiliated with his ex); he also learned that he moved here just under a year ago (surprisingly shortly after Allen moved away), that he was a bit of a prankster and most importantly his favorite color was orange. Somehow the Brit didn't seem to understand how that held so much importance but he humored his fellow heartbroken companion in agreeing with obvious sarcasm that it was _very_ important.

Right as they were nearing the place, a question popped into his mind: "So when should we say we started dating?"

"Good question... Me and Tyki broke up six months ago," rubbing his chin in thought, "how about three months ago? I started stating I had a boyfriend about three months ago..." Lavi smiled over at his companion for confirmation, who nodded briskly before opening the door.

Inside was bursting with life; silver eyes caught sight of a few familiar faces: Kanda, Kanda's boyfriend, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory and Johnny. Movement to his side brought his attention over to the redhead, who whispered: "Good luck to both of us," before reaching down to squeezing his hand gently. An odd gesture considering...

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around the Brit's body and the smell of plums attacked his nose; no doubt in the white-haired teen's mind as he immediately knew who was the culprit. Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalady~" The redhead only furthered proved how right he was.

"Ah~ Allen! Its been _waaay_ too long," She pulled arms-length away before smiling again, "and look at you~ You've changed,"

Allen's features deadpanned as he spoke, "Was _that_ a short joke?"

The Chinese girl merely giggled as she turned her attention over to the for once-silent redhead, "So how do you two know one another?"

"We're dating," Silver eyes widened in utter surprise; how had Lavi made that sound _so_ easy? Didn't he know that Lenalee was the type to see through all sorts of lies?! And if she did find out about their act, she would surely lecture them on how stupid it was _and _ask him about any relationships he might have had during the year he last saw her. Both of which would end badly...

Violet eyes wandered repeatedly between an outwardly confident green eye and a timid pair of silver ones before smiling, "Since when?" but her undertone asked more questions than the Brit had answers for.

Luckily she was called away by someone across the room, Allen hadn't bothered to look to see who but when Lavi hummed, "Daisya... I owe ya," in relief; the teen matched a face to the name. Daisya Berry had actually been the one to start calling Allen a beansprout and sadly it caught on - nearly everyone used that nickname that the Brit had opted for getting into fights with many who called him that that he didn't consider as friends. Daisya had also been the first to stop calling him it when he had begun to lash out and even had gone so far to apologize but as he admitted 'the damage was done'. Kanda had even-

"Oh, no matter what... avoid being near my ex alone... he," lifting a finger to point across the room, "has a habit of wanting to see me suffer,"

The moment silver eyes captured his former tanned Portuguese classmate, he muttered: "How can you still love him?" as he mentally noted that Tyki hadn't changed since the last time Allen saw him. Still holding that damn arrogant air around him. At least he had been able to knock the guy off his high horse a few times. Being a pro at poker - the only thing he was thankful that his guardian, Cross taught him.

"Look whose talking," Lavi playfully retorted as he glanced behind his shoulder at the sullen Japanese teen - he couldn't really understand how Alma could still be as cheerful as he was dating such a gloomy guy. And after learning a few months after he befriended Lenalee, he had admittedly been shocked to learn that Kanda already had an ex who still managed to genuinely smile while dating him. Reading people had always been his specialty - thanks to his panda-like gramps.

Laughing, "Touche"; oddly things just flowed between them as they spoke more about themselves - minus the topic of their ex-boyfriends. It felt natural for them to make small playful jabs at one another and their flaws.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab something from the vending machine, do you want anything?" His red-haired companion offered as he motioned towards the hall on the other side of the room; Allen's eyes followed before chuckling, "I guess any kind of tea they have would be nice,"

With one nod and a short 'be right back', Lavi weaved his way through the crowd of students leaving the snow-capped teen to himself. Not that that lasted long, the Brit could feel a pair of eyes on him and his instincts told him they were drawing near him. Cautioning a glance to his left he saw a brunette teen dragging an irritated Kanda behind him - he immediately knew the brunette was his ex's new boyfriend. Seeing the boy closer, he had to be younger than them by a year or so. His hair looked like he had gotten into a fight with a pair of scissors - the locks of brown stuck out in all directions.

Once he was close enough, the brunette immediately greeted the uneased Brit: "Hi there, I'm Alma!"

"Moyashi,"

"It's Allen..."

Alma seemed unfazed by the short exchange as he went on to ask: "So do you go to our school? A senior? Or maybe a junior? I'm just a freshman so I don't really know who goes to our school yet. Oh, I know! Are Tyki's newest toy? Though considering he was with Lavi... you don't really seem like his type. Oh! Speaking of Lavi... are you the guy Lavi swears up and down that he's dating? _Well-_OWW!" A fist had connected with the top of the brunette's head as Kanda growled: "One question at a time, dumbass"

"_Buuuuut_ I couldn't help myself, Yuu" On instinct Allen tensed up upon hearing his ex's first name; he knew how much Kanda hated being called by his first name but despite the dark aura that surrounded the Japanese teen, Alma wasn't fazed. For a brief moment, the Brit wondered if there was something mentally wrong with the other before wide brown eyes turned to him pleading for answers.

Scratching his cheek absently, he tried to recall half of the questions: "First," holding up a finger, "I used to go to your school. Second," he proceeded to count down on his fingers, "please don't ever think I'd want anything to do with that pompous asshole, Tyki... I mean what kind of idiot would date..." his mouth paused in its outburst of words as he remembered why he was here: "What kind of idiot lets go of someone like Lavi... He's such an amazing guy,"

Flashing his award-winning poker smile, he knew he had saved himself from ruining their act and Alma was proof of that: "Wow! So you are dating Lavi?"

"Y-yeah,"

The Brit had hoped that the nosy underclassman would leave but sadly it seemed Alma still had a whole mountain of questions for him:

"So how long have you two been dating?" If Allen wanted to allow his honest side to take over, he would have replied with a 'not long... a couple hours ago, we were stranger' but instead replied with a forced chuckle, "You know how things are - one moment you're strangers on the street and the next you're dating,"

Alma again didn't seemed fazed and went on to state how happy he was that Lavi found someone new, which struck a cord inside the Brit. Guilt ate away at him as his eyes wandered up to his silent ex-boyfriend. Would he ever be able to truly get over him? And where the hell was Lavi with his tea?!

Across the room, Lavi held two slender cans: one with tea and other containing mango juice; scanning the place, he found a sight that turned his stomach upside down. Standing less than arms-length apart was Kanda and Allen - Alma could barely been seen beyond the masses of various mobs of hair. They looked... _right_?

A familiar cocky chuckle perked pale ears to the source: Tyki, his ex-boyfriend, flirting with a short blonde teen. _Lucky bastard._ Lavi pouted as he stood alone before finally coming to his senses, shaking his head he made his through the crowd passing Alma on the way. There was no way he was going to let his own insecurities stop him from having his ex-boyfriend believe he had someone.

"Allen!" Two pairs of eyes drifted over towards him: one holding relief and the other obvious irritation; Allen held out his hand expectantly causing a small tug on the redhead's mouth as he handed over the can with a chuckle: "Here's your tea, sprout~"

"Tch," And with that the irritated Japanese teen was gone - likely to find his boyfriend, who had left him alone with them.

( - )

"Alright! Party's startin'!" A loud boisterous voice rang out above the entire crowd of students; the moment silver eyes caught sight of the rowdy violet hair, his instincts kicked in. And Allen hid. Right behind Lavi, who responded with hushed confusion: "Wha-at are you do-doing?"

Burying his face into the redhead's back, it was obvious that the Brit wasn't going to give up the answer immediately: "C'mon... _Allen_..." He coaxed, glancing behind him at the cowering teen.

"...don't want... whore... out..." Of the muffled sounds erupting across his back that was all he caught; turning around so Allen was now in his arms, he asked: "What was that?"

With the teen in his arms, he could see the pure dread and fear reflecting in silver orbs as the Brit repeated: "I don't want her to whore me out to any guy she sees,"

Before the redhead could provide comfort, the girl spoke again: "Ah~ Tyki!" closer this time but this time, Lavi froze up and as quick as a bunny he hid. Behind Allen.

With their roles reversed, the Brit tried to switch them back but with no luck - the rabbit would **not** budge! Despite his efforts, Lavi replied the same way in a hush voice: "Dude! No way!"

"Why not?!" Allen bit back, hoping the girl would not catch sight of him in the meantime.

Pulling the Brit down so both of them were fairly well-hidden behind the students around them: "I'm her uncle's ex-boyfriend... like _hell_ I wanna be harassed by _that_ freshman kid," he held the smaller teen's shoulders.

"At least being harassed is better than whore'd out, idiot rabbit!" Allen grabbed the cheeks in front of him and pulled hard; it wasn't long before both of them were yanking at the other's cheeks, trying to win their argument.

"Bweanspwout"

"Idiot wabbit,"

The insults (for lack of better word) flew between them until a coy cough drove their attention over to its source: Tyki Mikki stood, slightly amused - which the snow-capped teen knew could only mean trouble. The Portuguese teen spoke, earning the attention of everyone: "Now don't mind us~ but don't you think your lover's spat," both hands flew away from the other's cheeks as more eyes wandered over and Tyki continued: "isn't _appropriate_ for the public..." tanned hands stretched out gathering more of a crowd.

Lavi glanced down, avoiding eye contact with his ex-boyfriend and that's when he saw it: Allen's hand reaching over and grasping his hand. Relief flood his system at the contact - he wasn't alone in situation. They were in this together. The Brit had gone along with his crazy scheme without any complaint so maybe the redhead could try and act a little more confident.

It was then that the redhead realized he had actually tuned out his ex-boyfriend: "And lastly, I'm sure everyone remembers _Allen Walker_" a jumbled ring of recognition, "He's back and _look_ who he's 'dating'..." Lavi could taste the cruelty in his ex-boyfriend's voice. Why again was he so attracted to him? And why was Tyki bad-mouthing Allen of all people? Sure he didn't know much if anything about this place before he moved here but his companion couldn't have left because of harassment? A green eye glanced over and in surprise widened, Allen didn't seemed put down by Tyki's tone. In fact, he seemed almost... _disappointed_?

"Let's go..." The redhead grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him through the crowd then out into the cold winter air; exhaling slowly, Lavi turned speaking in a low voice: "let's get away from here..."

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Told ya~ once one chapter goes up, they all will be updated! I'm glad I was able to flesh this out~**


End file.
